1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of electrical kitchen appliances comprising a pressing screw arranged in a work chamber about a mainly vertical axis of rotation.
The present invention more particularly relates to electrical kitchen appliances of the press type comprising a pressing screw associated with a filter element for making juices or purées, and/or of the mincer type comprising a pressing screw associated with a rotary blade at the outlet for preparing minced foods.
2. Description of Related Art
Document WO 2007 148872 discloses an appliance comprising a pressing screw arranged about a vertical axis in a work container positioned on a motor case. The pressing screw is surrounded by a pressing filter. The pressing screw is driven in rotation by its base and has an upper axis inserted in a lower central recess of the lid closing the work container. This bidirectional securing of the pressing screw makes it possible to reduce the vibrations of the pressing screw. This arrangement thus makes it possible to reduce the noise of the appliance. This arrangement also makes it possible to prevent wear on the pressing screw.